The present invention relates to latches for stoves and like appliances, and more particularly to a latch assembly for use in self-cleaning ovens.
In self-cleaning ovens, it is essential that the oven door be latched against inadvertent opening during such period of time as the oven is at a high temperature. Various types of manual devices have been proposed for this application, and it is now customary to include some form of thermostatically controlled mechanism to prevent inadvertent opening of the door or opening of the door by a child. Some latch assemblies include a projecting lever which extends outwardly of the door or of the stove frame to effect initial engagement, and users of the appliances sometimes inadvertently strike such levers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel oven latch which may be engaged and disengaged by pushing the oven door inwardly against the latch bolt.
It is also an object to provide such a latch assembly in which the latch bolt is securely retained in latched position during the high temperature cleaning cycle.
Another object is to provide such a latch which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically, and which will exhibit long lived operation.
A further object is to provide such a latch assembly in which a solenoid is employed in the latching assembly for positioning the latch bolt.